Lorranism
'''Lorranism '''is the religion of Lordos and follws the teachings of the prophet Lorran. Those who practice this religion are referred to as the Followers of Lorran. Since the rise of the of the Lordosi Empire, Lorranism has spread to be the dominant religion of Wendos. Origins Lorranism did not start out as a religion, but rather was a philosophy carried by a group of refugees fleeing from the lands of Daenar. These refugees fled Daenar after their leader, Lorran, tried to overthrow the mages who ruled Daenar in an attempt to stamp out the use of magic. When this coup failed, Lorran and his followers fled Daenar, heading west. Their ships landed in Thelia in 718 9E and spread out across the land. Early Years After the Followers of Lorran landed in Wendos, they started moving across the land, preaching their leader's teachings. Initially, these preachers were met with ridicule and violence. Their views on magic were especially unwelcome in the city of Tor, which was built on magic use. Despite the persecution they faced, these followers continued to spread the word of Lorran. After his death, the followers started telling tales of a chorus of angels that descended from heaven to carry their leader away. They claimed that he had become a god and their zealotry increased significantly. In the years following, Lorransim obtained a cult-like status. This new religion was banned in most parts of Wendos, which drove it underground. The religion then started to gather momentum. The common folk started to be swayed by the tenants of Lorran and over the four hundred years since Lorran's landing, the religion had formed a significant minority. Lorranism in Thel As the religion became more and more popoular among the people, the nobles and lords started to to notice. A few minor lords and barons started to adopt the religion to appease their subjects, but the religion really started to gather momentum when Eadmund, lord of Thel, converted in 224 10E. Once the city of Thel fully adopted Lorranism, the religion spread to the rest of Thelia. As the Kingdom of Thel (later the Lordosi Empire) conquered it's neighbours throughout the 3rd and 5th centuries 10E, Lorranism continued to spread by the sword. The Lordosi Empire As the empire grew larger, Lorranism grew with it. In the 300 years between Eadmund's reign and the fall of Tor , Lorransim became the dominant religion in central Wendos. The growth of the religion did not tke off in the Lordosi vassals of Palnia, Balshkia and Dolhaegia, whose dominant beliefs were very old and deeply ingrained in their respective cultures. Lorransim has also spread to realms outisde of the empire, with followers in Arland, The Pale and Beltheria. Although it is a small minority in theses lands. Beliefs & Tenants The core belief of Lorransim is that magic is an evil force that only brings destruction. Lorran preached that the magic used in his home of Daenar made the people there decadent and wicked. He spoke of how magic corrupts the soul and turns men greedy and spiteful. The religion is built upon the Eight Tenants of Lorran. The Tenants of Lorran #All magic is foul and evil. Do not meddle with the dark fiorces of magic and suffer not the mage to live. #Praise be to the God-Emperor. Worship and obey him, give reverence to him and all those who came before him. #Honour your father, do as he bids and treat him with respect. #Behave in a proper manner, be worthy of dignity. #Do not lie, cheat or steal. These actions dishonour yourself and bring shame upon your family. #Kill no family or other follower of Lorran, their blood is your blood. #Spread the word of Lorran, sway the minds and hearts of the heretic and non-believer. #Those who cannot be swayed have evil hearts and must be destroyed. Institutions The Golandri Agents of the First Tenant, the Golandri are an elite force of paladins and clerics who hunt down any magic users within the empire. The Golandri and chosen young and trained to be able to sense magic to assist them in their duty. The Golandri training is brutal and not many survive it. It is a great honour to be chosen for the Golandri, few refuse the call. Category:Religions Category:Lordôs